Autonomous vehicles are often used to conduct dangerous, repetitive or time consuming tasks.
Multiple interacting autonomous vehicles may be used to achieve a common goal.
During certain tasks it may be desired or necessary that two or more of the autonomous vehicles “rendezvous” i.e. move in such a way that one autonomous vehicle is located within a region that has a fixed location relative to a different autonomous vehicle. A rendezvous between two of more vehicles may be, for example, for the purpose of a transfer of fuel or cargo between the autonomous vehicles, transportation of one autonomous vehicle by another, or the undertaking of repairs.
Many conventional algorithms for determining paths or routes for vehicles tend not to be capable of determining routes that provide multi-vehicle rendezvous.